SiLent WiShes
by WellkeptSeeker
Summary: Just read it. Roxas' POV. Be with Roxas as he sits with Axel on the clock tower for the last time, watching the sunset. Explore what Axel does when Roxas goes to leave the Organization. Reluctantly light AkuRoku Enjoy!
1. Roxas' POV

AN: This is a somewhat depressing AkuRoku fic. It's in Roxas' POV. This isn't an original story. I used the scene where Axel and Roxas were sitting on the clock tower. I added much of Roxas' feelings in here. I can't really write a long description and it's not like everyone reads these, right? Read on and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the game even though I wish almost every night.

His voice was what woke me up from my deep train of thought. My blue eyes darted to my left and traveled up to his face. His name softly escaped out of my mouth in awe.

He was such a beautiful sight. The gentle breeze made his red spikes quiver ever so softly. His handsomely bright green eyes gazed over to the sunset spread in front of us. A tender smile curved his lips. I could never get over how skinny he really was. I didn't mind though.

"Nope, I guess not." He said as he sat down next to me. "Maybe you're just going back to sleep."

"_Axel…" _I thought. I looked at the setting sun, then back to him. He looked amazing as the sun's rays combed through his red hair. They gave it a warmer look and softened the intensity of his spikes. Axel's hair never ceased to amaze me.

We sat there for a second in silence, just looking over the town below us. He said my name again. I looked at him.

"Roxas," A small hint of sadness was in his voice. "You have a heart, don't you? While Naminé and I…" He trailed off slowly.

This question rarely came up. Usually, it would just be a tease or joke. But now it was serious. I looked down at the town again.

"I really don't know." I answered truthfully. "But, the heart's not something you can see. I've started wondering if it's something you can't feel either."

I've thought about what a heart really was many times before. I knew it was a body organ for sure, but I couldn't grasp the whole meaning of a heart. Being a Nobody, of course I don't have a heart. How does it really feel to have one though? I wonder…

Nobodies aren't supposed to have feelings. I don't believe that's true. I've seen many of the other Organization members express themselves in more ways than one. Luxord sometimes got impatient on poker nights. Xigbar often would show his childish side during a game of darts. Larxene scared me sometimes when she got frustrated. Zexion was just Zexion. In another word; emo. His 'weapon' was a book with spells and probably some melancholy poetry.

And then there was Axel.

I glanced at him for a few seconds. He met my eyes with a smirk on his face. I smiled and turned back to the sunset.

Axel was more different then everyone else. He smiled more and even laughed. He could make **me **laugh. There was something about his attitude that made me want to know him better. As I got to know him better, we became close friends. I could always feel free to be myself around him. It was like someone else deep inside me would awaken every time we laughed together. Our friendship was a strong bond.

I felt something cold near my face. I looked to see that Axel was offering sea salt ice cream. It was our favorite. I graciously took it with a small smile on my face.

"This really takes me back." Axel sighed ponderously. "Do you remember? We first met the day you got your new name. And then we watched the sunset from up here."

I nodded as the memory came back to me. The sun and sky looked almost the same. The once blue blanket of sky looked like pain had spilled over a canvas. Although everything looked about the same, the feeling was totally different.

I knew I was going to be leaving soon. I also knew I was probably going to forget most of who I was. I would forget all the deeds I had done, whether for good or bad. All the Organization members from the cowardly, musically-gifted Demyx to the determined leader Xemnas.

And I knew I was probably going to forget Axel.

That's what hurt me the most. I glanced at him again in concern. I was almost hoping that it wouldn't happen. But I knew hoping wouldn't help, so I decided that the only thing I could do now was move on.

There was an odd feeling going inside me. It was if I was being liberated from a prison of restraints. I guess it was time for me to depart.

I wanted to wait just a bit longer. This was the last time I would be able to do this with Axel. I wished I wouldn't have to forget this moment. It was almost painful to look over him like this one last time. I wanted to soak and bury his image into my brain forever.

I examined every detail about him from the tip of his black shoe to the highest point of his flaming hair. The sun cast a glowing look upon his already beautiful face. I swear, I could have been holding my breath the whole time I was watching him. Then I noticed his eyes.

His green eyes weren't lit up with mischief as usual. They were clouded and looked far-off. He appeared to be in deep thought. Did he know too?

It must've been painful for him as well. Scratch that. I **knew **it was painful for him. It was expressed clearly in his eyes. Those handsome green eyes that could put the grass to shame. There was a sinking feeling in my stomach. I didn't want to do this to him. I didn't want to see his mask slowly falling apart. I wanted to see him smile one last time.

The same liberating feeling grew much more in my chest. It was uplifting and sad in the same essence. The time was coming soon.

"So… I have to go." I said. "Sora's waiting for me." I tried to add on a happy note.

"Yeah… I guess he is." Axel agreed while shifting his head away from me. He took a bite from his ice cream and turned away. "Whoa, this ice cream really is salty!"

I couldn't see his face, but I knew he didn't want me to go. I understood that. But I really had no choice. Sora was out there, waiting to awaken. We remained in a soft silence, enjoying each other's company like this for the last time.

I began to glow. Little sparkles and while light shined off me. I turned to Axel.

"See you, Axel." I smiled tenderly, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

Axel began glowing as well. He smiled at me the same way. I was slightly relieved to see his eyes had a little more spark. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes looked a bit… heart-broken?

"See ya, partner." Axel smiled softly as little sparkles began to surround us.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt my body being lifted lightly. I opened my eyes to see if Axel was still there. He too, was slowly fading away. I didn't have enough time to confirm if it was true, but I thought I saw a single tear fall onto the spot where we had just sat.

"_I'm sorry…" _I thought sadly. "Axel…"

Then everything turned white.

--

Thank you for reading!


	2. Axel's POV

AN: Okay, this is the scene where Axel warns Roxas before he leaves. It's in Axel's POV. Once again, i can't write a long description, but please read and be considerate. Thank you very much!

DISCLAIMER: I don not own the characters or the game. TTTT

I leaned against the wall in anticipation. It was dark and stormy. Well, it always was in The World That Never Was. There was nothing else. No matter how much I wished for the sun to magically appear, it was never there.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps around the corner reached my ear. I pulled myself together to look cool with my arms crossed over my chest. The footsteps drew closer. I took a deep breath as the figure stepped into my view.

It was Roxas.

He walked forward with a glance in my direction, though he knew I was there.

"Roxas." I called out like I usually did.

He stopped. I couldn't see his face.

"So you're leaving now?" I asked coolly.

Roxas nodded slowly. My eyes twitched involuntarily in discomfort.

"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

He turned his head slightly to my direction.

"No one would miss me." He said smartly. Then he began to walk away.

"That's not true!" I snapped. I didn't want him to leave. I added softly more to myself that to his retreating back, "I would…"

"_No… I won't let this happen!" _I thought angrily.

Swiftly, I ran over to him and yanked the front of his coat, making him face me. He wasn't surprised at all by my actions.

"You don't need to leave!" I nearly yelled at him. "Stay here! Stay with us!"

"_Stay with me…" _I thought desperately.

Roxas' blue eyes looked into mine. They were hard and unmoving. He diverted his eyes elsewhere in a second.

"Face it, Axel." He said in a low voice. "It's supposed to be this way. You can't change fate."

"But why you?!" I demanded, my grip on his coat tightening. "Of all people, why **you**?!"

He was silent for a moment. A deep rumble echoed in the distance as the storm began to grow. I looked into his eyes impatiently.

"Answer me!" I said, shaking his collar.

Roxas' eyes met mine in an irritated glare.

"I don't know why it has to be me!" He snapped. He managed to bat my hold on him. "I don't understand much of what's really going on, okay! I just know I have to leave this place."

"But we took you in! Me and the Organization!" I said, desperation slowly leaking into my voice. "We gave you a place to belong."

Anger flashed in Roxas' eyes. "All because I'm a Keyblade-wielder."

I shook my head. "Not just because of that!" My voice softened. "I-… We took you in because…" I trailed off uncomfortably.

"What? Because of what?" Roxas scowled.

I hesitated. I wasn't sure whether I should say how I felt towards him. He was special to me. I couldn't help but feel attached to him. There was something about the way I could see him smile and laugh only around me. I don't really know what it was. Nobodies aren't supposed to have emotions. Is this what people with hearts call… affection?

Well, whatever it was, I wasn't going to him just yet. The timing wasn't right… or was it?

Roxas frowned and crossed his arms. His patience began to diminish.

"See? There is no other reason." Roxas mumbled. He began to take a step forward, but I stopped him abruptly.

"No!" I nearly hissed. "Don't you go!"

Roxas clenched his jaw as he looked up into my eyes. My green eyes widened at what I saw. There were angry tears developing in Roxas' blue eyes.

I dreaded this. The sight of him in pain was all too much, but I kept my gaze. The hollow feeling in my chest panged uncontrollably as one tear rolled down his hardened cheek.

"I can't change it, Axel." Roxas said tightly. His voice sounded constricted. "As much as I tried to hope that I could stay with the Organization… and with you," he added as another tear fell. "I can't."

I wanted to embrace him. We were so close, but I felt hesitant. I didn't know why. Just looking at him was inviting enough. His blonde bangs shadowed over his beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes used to light up with gladness. Now, it was only remorse.

"But… why?" I asked, the held back desperation finally released into my voice.

"It's going to happen anyway." Roxas said in a low whisper. "There's no point in asking. I learned that already…"

Slowly he began to walk away. I was shaken.

"_No! This isn't happening!"_ I thought angrily.

I heard my name be called down the street. I lifted my head up to see Roxas' back.

"Move on." Roxas said in a monotone voice. "Just forget about me…"

"No! Roxas, wait! I –" But I was already too late.

I just stood there, looking at the place where he once stood. I blinked twice and shook my head. Maybe it was all an illusion. I checked the spot again, hoping that he would miraculously appear with a smile on his face and eyes filled with spirit.

All I saw were rain drops dotting the ground. As if to match my sadness, they began fall harder. Roxas was gone… and so was my hope.

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. I welcomed the rain for it hid the tears streaming down my face in anger and despair. I didn't ever say goodbye to him. I didn't let that stop me from silently wishing to see him again. I vowed I would meet him one day and tell him exactly how I felt.

"I'll see you again. I promise; one day I will see you!" I whispered softly as I looked up at the sky, fully embracing the rain. "Roxas…"

End


End file.
